Saving Hiroshi-kun
by frankenRoses
Summary: Kyouhei saved Hiroshi-kun. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Wallflower.
1. Preamble

Hi there!

While I was musing about my top favorite anime/manga couples, I noticed that they seem to have the same features. So I had this crazy, crazy idea to write a sort of "1 Topic, Multiple Couple One Shots." I thought of one feature that both couples have and wrote a one shot about it. I wrote the one shots simultaneously and I will publish them both at the same time.

If you want to read the other couple's version, feel free to check it out. By the way, my favorite anime/manga couples were Lelouch Lamperouge and CC of Code Geass and Takano Kyouhei and Nakahara Sunako of The Wallflower.

This is my first topic. If you want the other couple's version, you could check it out under The Wallflower/Code Geass group. I might also add other notable couples from other manga/anime as a special version/chapter.

Lastly, I welcome any comments, suggestions and criticism as long as it's written/said nicely.

Enjoy!!


	2. Saving Hiroshi

Takano Kyouhei sighed for the hundredth time. The blonde teen rolled restlessly on his bed. Thinking about what happened these past few days made him uneasy and squeamish. He was torn between elation and devastation by a certain girl's attachment to an anatomical doll. Now, anyone might ask who this girl is and why is she so attached to a laboratory doll? Well, the girl is none other than Nakahara Sunako, the resident creepy girl of Morii High and housemate of Kyouhei. Being confused always made him hungry. Yet he couldn't go down to eat. Although the long dining table is laden with food, there were only 5 seats. Those seats were all occupied by Sunako's friends. And after what happened earlier, he couldn't face her for the life of him. Nothing embarrassing actually happened earlier. Besides, he did go down when she called for dinner. But somehow, he can't risk being too close to her. She makes his mind mushy and confused. Although these days, he found himself being confused about his "reactions" to Sunako more and more. Why and how could the girl do that to him, he didn't know. Nor he was prepared for the answer. So he focused his energy on a much simpler problem. He shifts his mind to think about someone closer to her, something that she would do everything for. For the past few minutes, he had been contemplating about the pros and cons of saving Hiroshi-kun, the anatomical doll, from his fan girls.

Why did I ever save that doll? It was stupid! It was pointless! The moment I brought him down, she immediately ran to hug him. I guess I was fantasizing too much. There was no way in hell that she would come running towards me with a smile like that. With a smile like that, she'll definitely outshine all of us. Well, I guess that smile was reward enough. It literally makes everything worth it. When she smiled, I felt lightheaded. It felt like I was seeing the sun for the first time. She was the sun and I was someone plunged into darkness for a thousand years. I felt my insides turn to mush upon seeing her face so brightly lit like that. Wait. Isn't that her new tactic for revenge? But I would gladly die a thousand times for a smile like that. It was like rest after a whole day's toil. If she smiled at me like that every time, I'll feel like I'm in heaven. Stop! I can't think about her. This is not about her. Think of anything except her. Fried prawns! Her fried prawns are so delicious it's heavenly. Speaking of, the feast that she promised looked heavenly. But it seems that were not invited. Anyways, Hiroshi-kun's a stupid doll. How does he manage to get kidnap all the time? He's such a pain in the ass. I don't understand her obsession with that anatomical doll. She even claimed that Hiroshi-kun is her best friend. Well guess what, Hiroshi-kun couldn't even tend to her when she's sick. Just this week, she walked around barefoot without resting or eating, looking for her doll. When she came back, she passed out from sheer exhaustion. Where was Hiroshi-kun then? Okay, he was missing. But the point is even if Hiroshi-kun was here, there's no way in hell that he could care for her, or put bandages on her wounds or cook her porridge. Calling a doll your best friend is blasphemy. Didn't she think about her parents? Or her noisy aunt? Didn't she think about Noi, Tamao and Machiko?? How about us? We even lived with her. How about me?? I thought I was closer to her. Hayz.. I guess I lost to Hiroshi-kun.

The confused teen stood up and walked towards his window. He opened the curtains and watched the night sky, brooding.

I can't say I hate Hiroshi, though. After all, he was with her all those times she was feeling down and I wasn't. There's no point in saying that as a doll he couldn't leave her even if he wanted to. Let's also forget the fact that I didn't know her then to be there for her. Although he was just a doll, he provided her with comfort and company when most people are running away from her. He stayed beside her and guided her. Hiroshi-kun acted way better than most human beings that I knew. I guess I understand why Hiroshi-kun's so dear to her. Now that I see it clearly, I should be grateful to Hiroshi-kun. But I guess I'm just jealous. Hiroshi-kun could stay at her room and she wouldn't mind. He could watch movies with her all night and he wouldn't be kicked out. He can sleep beside her and she wouldn't fret. And even if he can't eat, she shares her favorite foods with him. Hell, I guess he could even kiss her or hug her and she wouldn't get a nose bleed. Lucky boy! Or is it lucky doll? Sometimes, I wish I was Hiroshi-kun. I wish I could enter her room without risking my life. I wish I could be near her without her thinking that I was harassing her. I wish I could sleep beside her and she wouldn't mind. I wish I could hug her and kiss her without having to clean up her nosebleeds. I wish I could be closer to her.. I miss the way her body fits mine. I miss her softness and how it compensates my angles. Inside her sweatpants and oversized sweater, she had a killer figure any girl would want to have. I love the way my hands fills her narrow waist. She's beautiful and yet she can't see it. If only she could see what I see, then maybe she'll realize. She shines in a luminescent way, just like the moon. And her lips, her lips are to die for. I miss the taste of her luscious lips. I've kissed her a few times already but I still can't get enough.

Kyouhei's eyes opened up in surprise, his hand on his lips. He was thinking of Hiroshi-kun but his mind wandered to where his heart is, to Hiroshi-kun's owner. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the incessant knocking on his door. Nor did he hear the cautious opening of his door or the hushed sound of someone walking in. He was lost thinking about her lips that he didn't notice her standing inside his room, beckoning him. That was, until she placed a hand on his elbow. With her touch, she pulled him out of his thoughts of her. Surprised to see her in his room and out of his mind, he stood frozen. She was holding a tray in her hand, with plates full of food – his share of the feast.

"I brought you dinner. You didn't open your door when I knocked so I came in. Don't worry, I'll just leave it here and then go." Sunako turned around and approached the side table. She placed the dinner tray down carefully and walked towards the door. She grasped the door knob but the door remained close.

"By the way, I want to thank you for sacrificing yourself to Hiroshi-kun. I know you'd never willingly do those things. That's why when they asked me to bring you to them in return for freeing Hiroshi-kun, I refused. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want. I thought I'd never see Hiroshi-kun again. That's why Hiroshi-kun and I feel indebted to you. So, thank you so much." Sunako's words reverberated inside his mind, not really registering. But when she saw how her shoulders shook a bit and how her voice seems to crack, his mind cleared. Willing his body to move before he lost his nerve, he took a step forward. He closed the gap between them quickly in a few steps. Not really thinking and before her mind could register their sudden closeness, he hugged her close. His arms wound around her small waist as he rests his weary head on the crook of her shoulders. Her unique aroma wafted to his nose and he found himself breathing in greedily.

"Don't turn back. You don't need to look at me or it'll trigger your nosebleed." Kyouhei whispered reassuringly as he felt the girl fidget, stiffened and then fidget again. "You don't have to, but I want you to know that I'm here. And that I'll always be here for you. I won't let anyone harm you or cause you unhappiness. I'll always be here, I promise." He kissed her on the nape of her neck and then he felt her relaxing.

She turned around and punched Kyouhei square on the face which killed his lights immediately. Sunako opened the door forcefully knocking down Hiroshi-kun. The doll had a smug on his face, a look that says "I saw what happened, I heard it all." But it was just a doll and the doors where closed. So she picked it up and ran to her room. Damn you, stupid creature of the light!


End file.
